


Camisado

by Pjkal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Monsters, Multi, Rebellion, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjkal/pseuds/Pjkal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Armin Arlert never expected his life to be anything important. Saving lives was the most exciting thing he did in his trauma ward in Trost. He had always dreamed of going on an adventure, like the ones in the books he read.</p>
<p>He never dreamt that his wish for adventure would be granted, much less in the form of a young Eren Jaeger (Yaeger?) - a rebel with a powerful secret - who ends up in his E.R. bloody and confused.</p>
<p>Together, the two and the other rebels come together, out to stop a monarchy spreading a disease that turns people into monsters called Titans. Hopefully Armin can find a cure before it spreads to he rest of Trost, especially to the people (or person) he cares about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of The End

I didn't realize that after years of training, studying and hard work that I would completely want to ditch my job. Especially for a conspiracy theory, but here I am now, holding the bleeding body of a boy who I have come to put before myself.

 

_Why?_

 

I'll tell you.

 

My name is Armin Alert, I'm a resident here at Trost's Hospital. I tend to deal with E.R. patients and trauma. I was called downstairs, begrudgingly throwing away my coffee (which tasted like water anyway) and closing my notebook. I got a squirt of hand sanitizer and slapped on some rubber gloves. Since I was relatively new, I was given all the really crappy jobs.  
  
I ran down to see the nurses bringing in a brunet boy who had a huge bloody gash on his torso and he was barely conscious. His breathing was rugged and he was struggling - he also seemed to have some sort of head injury. He was constantly shielding his head when nurses tried to see if there was any trauma. He got even more defensive when they tried to get the key from the necklace he had a death grip on.

  
"Hey, Armin. We've got ourselves quite the problem. Eren Jaeger; 23." A nurse informed me and I nodded, pulling up my mask over my mouth and nose. "Eren." I called out to him and he looked at me, confused. He groaned and I shook my head, "Don't speak, but I just need you to keep yourself awake for me, okay?" He grunted and we started taking him in. I saw that his eyes were dilated and there was some dried blood crusted underneath his nose.  
  
The nurses quickly started to clean him up, "He's going to need some serious stitches. Tests this blood for anything dangerous. We also need to see if we have any records for immunizations." The nurses started bustling around and I sighed, "Man, you really messed up, Mr. Jaeger." He looked over at me and frowned, "Titans.." He muttered, though his voice was urgent. A nurse handed me alcohol pads to clean up the blood, my mouth and nose stung when the smell of it hit me. "Don't move." I murmured.  
  
He did more than that. He screamed and tried to get us all away, nurses had to end up tying down and when we made sure there was no brain injury - he was sedated.

\--

When he woke up, I was called into the room. I sighed and sat down beside him, his eyes were glued onto mine. Those dark green (almost teal) eyes were so unsettling it gave me chills - they were so intense and powerful, it almost made me look away. I knew I couldn't, so I faced him.  
  
"So, Mr. Jaeger-"   
  
"It's Eren, dude. What are you, a year older than me?" He frowned and I was a bit unnerved. "Well it's good you can speak now. All you could do earlier is mutter something about Titans." He looked at me with wide eyes, "What do you know?"   
  
I had a feeling I shouldn't ask, but curiosity got the best of me. "You just kept saying something about Titans and something about a bite."

He frowned, "Hmm.." and looked away fiddling with his IV.

"Look, uh, Eren," I said, my voice breaking when he looked at me again, "I need to figure out what happened and why you ended up in my hospital with half of your left torso torn to shreds." His eyes went blank, "I don't really remember how it happened... If I told you what I do remember, you might throw me in for insanity, doc."  
  
"You're my patient, its my job to listen and try to help you to the best of my abilities." I took out my notebook and pen, biting on the pen's cap. He sighed, "Well, what I tell you might get you in trouble with the monarchy, Armin." I was confused, how did he know my name? He must have seen it in my eyes, reaching up and tapping my name tag. "Don't worry, I'm not a stalker."  
  
I laughed softly, "No, I just forgot. Anyway, go ahead... What do you mean it might get me in trouble with the monarchy?" His eyes hardened, "Meaning you're dealing with a rebel and what I'm about to tell you could get us both killed." 


	2. The Theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! My updates are going to be unpredictable, so I apologize if I do disappear in the middle of writing. But, I hope so far it is interesting. My chapters are slowly getting bigger, but be patient, it will take me a while.
> 
> Note:  
> \- Italicized alone are Armin's thoughts  
> \- Italicized and bold is his writing
> 
> \---  
> P.S. I has a tumblr: goddessnesss.tumblr.com

In that moment, I remember a knot tightening in my throat and my stomach dropping a bit. What could he possibly know that could end up warranting our deaths? He sat up again (this time a bit more cautious) wincing as the stitches on his side were still being tugged. "Don't move, it'll make it worse." I said quietly, sitting his bed up. He thanked me and sighed. "Ok, so tell me what you need to tell me." I honestly underestimated him, I was convinced that he had some sort of memory mix up.

“Are you sure?” I nodded, “Yes, I am.”

_More like I’m too curious for my own good, regardless if he is nuts or not._

“Alright… Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He looked at me, “I trust you with this information - I don’t know why I do, but you cannot tell _anyone_ \- I mean anyone, not even your girlfriend, about this.” I smiled weakly, “I don’t have a girlfriend, but ok.” (Why does everyone assume I’m straight??) Then, he started.

"The monarchy has been hiding an experiment from the general public for quite some time... One that I only stumbled upon recently when my best friend Mikasa went missing."

He looked at me, his eyes had a hint of sadness, "She was doing some...work. We had been gathering information from this government site for a while, though we hadn't gone far into the building. This time was different, she wasn't checking in every 20 minutes like she normally did. Next thing I know, I hear screams coming from her walkie talkie and some noises that definitely weren't human. I was on base then and none of her partners came back either. They were all reported missing. So, I of course went to go look for her."

His speech was a bit slow, but he was speaking clearly. I wondered where he was going with this, but I didn’t dare interrupt him.

"I went to that one really tall government building, you know, where there is all of that security and such in the middle of the city. I managed to get in the same way Mikasa did. I found blood and mangled up body parts, which thankfully were not hers. I kept going deeper until I found her, chained up and looking rugged. She was changing, she had been bitten and infected with the disease. She was turning into a titan." The look of horror on his face startled me.

"Her eyes were bloodshot, teeth were like those of a wolves and her skin was turning this weird color... Think of it as a werewolf bite. You change. Except with this, you can't change back. I watched her transform and she tore out of her chains. After that, I was running, cops were coming and then black."

I pointed to his side, "So that happened there, then." Eren nodded, "I guess I got cut up when I was caught by the cops. I just remember getting knocked out. Either way, the carnage that was in that cellar was unbelievable. That the monarchy hides this and covers up the deaths of those who are infected.. It's not right." I blinked, for some reason, I really wanted to believe him.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I know what I saw, Armin. I need to figure out a cure and try to save Mikasa.. If I can't do that, at least I can stop others from being infected." The passion in his eyes and voice was compelling, I wanted to help him. "Well what would you need to do?"

“We would need to get skin and blood samples, then see what kind of disease this is. We also need to figure out how long it is before people change.” Eren said, deep in thought. I wrote down a few things in my journal.

**_Blood. Skin._ **

__

_That’s all I really saw of Eren when he first got here._

__

**_Time of transformation after bite. Infected when bitten. Once transformed, they don't turn back._ **

I closed my notebook as he started to speak again. “I am going to have to call Jean, he needs to be kept up to date with that we are doing.” He said and I looked at him, my mouth going a bit dry. “Jean? You wouldn’t happen to mean Kristien, would you?” Eren looked at me curiously and I groaned. “We had a date once...it wasn’t pleasant. I haven't seen him since.”

Eren busted out in laughter, “Oh man! Small world, huh?” I chuckled, “Yes, well… I don’t see how getting chased by the cops is considered a proper date. But, yes, I know him.” Eren smirked, “Jackass, can’t even take a nice person like yourself on a proper date. I don’t know how Marco puts up with it. Anyway, is there any way I can get in touch with him here?”

I nodded, “Our hospital rooms all have telephones-”

  
  
“No, we can’t have anything traced back here. You don’t want to have any reason to raise suspicion.”

_This is just like my spy books, leave no traces behind. Special gear, cool partners, a secret base… Wow. There is no way this is real. Wake up, Armin!_

When Eren wasn’t looking, I pinched myself on the back of the arm, just to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. I’d be damned if it was a dream, but I would have a nice story to write when I woke up. However, this wasn’t a dream, I felt that pinch and swore at myself for pinching so hard. “Could you get me a pick up phone from the store? I know it’s quite a walk, but I will pay you back for it.” I chuckled, “Don’t worry about it, I can go get it for you… But you need to stay here, alright?”

He nodded and we agreed that after my shift was over this evening, I would go get the phone he needed.

When it was time to quit, I told Eren goodbye and headed out to the local Wal-Mart to get what he needed. I walked in, getting a few greetings from the workers who recognized me. I hoped that what I was getting myself into wouldn't affect these people, who were always kind to me. I walked into the electronic section and found a cheap little prepaid phone, purchasing it and setting it up before heading back out of the store.

Before I left, I bumped into a taller man, who stumbled and looked a little startled. "Oh geez, I'm sorry!" I looked up at him, flustered. "Its ok, honestly. Don't worry about it." He had dark eyes (well...eye, he had eyepatch on one side) which complimented his dark hair and freckles - half of his face had a bit of healing scarring on one side. He had a goofy, innocent smile and there was quite a height difference between us.

"Alright.." He studied me for a bit, then his face lit up, "Hey! You look familiar, do I know you?"

I shrugged, "No, I don't think so... Unless you've been to the hospital recently. I'm a resident there, I work in emergency and trauma." I tried to place the face, he did seem a bit familiar.

"Yeah! I got in a bad car accident, had to have surgery and lost this eye. My name is Marco Bodt." My eyes widened, "Oh! I remember you, I was your doctor for a while. I see you're doing better, the scaring had gone down and you look well. I'm glad you're doing alright. I'm sorry, I have so many patients every day, sometimes it slips my mind who I've cared for before."

 

_I remember that accident, it was so bad we had to rush him into surgery. I'm glad he is doing well._

 

He beamed, "It's alright, I'm getting my new eye soon and I should be doing alright. Anyway, I see you're in the middle of something so I'll leave you too it. Thanks again!" I grinned, "See you around, Mr. Bodt." And we parted ways, I hurried to my car and drove off to Eren.

I rushed into his room, knowing I had taken a long time and I didn't want him to worry. He seemed to have high anxiety and possibly a temper. "Hey, sorry I'm late. I got the phone." I walked in, holding it out and he looked at me. "Oh cool, thanks. You were gone a while." I nodded, "Yeah, I ran into someone. Don't worry about it."

He took the phone and dialed a number as I went to sit down on the couch close to his bed.

I was right about the temper, he and whoever he was talking to (probably Jean) were yelling back and fourth. Apparently that's how they regularly communicated, since it ended with Eren telling them where he was. "Jean is coming now. Can you bust him in?" It was nine, so visiting hours were about to end.. But, I was helping Eren now so I decided to hell with it. "Sure. I just hope he doesn't try make small talk with me." Eren snickered, "His small talk would drive Satan himself insane."

Twenty minutes later, I was heading downstairs to get Jean. I was mentally preparing myself, I told myself I never wanted to see him again. I walks over to the double doors and took a deep breath before opening them. That's when I saw his stupid face, looking dumbfounded when he realized who I was.

 

"Oh shit... Arlert?"

"Hello, Kirstein. It's been a while."


	3. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My God, I have been so busy. Of course, when I start writing a fan fiction, I start becoming extremely busy. I will try to update as soon as I can. I apologize for dragging it on, but stuff will start happening. Also: Simba the Cat ftw.
> 
> My Tumblr: Goddessnesss.tumblr.com

We walked to the elevators with the most awkward tension I had ever felt. Jean had this terrified look on his face and I felt annoyance towards him. Honestly, I just wanted to punch him in his stupid face, but I just remained silent.

"So... Why are you here?" He said, finally breaking the silence. I sighed, "I thought it would be obvious. I work here. I'm a resident, I work in trauma and emergency, which your friend Eren was brought into. His torso was all torn up."

Jean looked at me, "So you're his doctor? Meaning, you're the one who is going to help us. Ok, well just promise me you won't kill me." We walked into the elevator and I clicked the button to Eren's floor. "I won't kill you, Jean." He looked down, "Look.. I know I completely fucked up our date... And I never called you after... And-" I held up my hand to silence him.

"Can it, Kirstein. I'm fine. It's in the past. Besides, this isn't about us, now." I looked at him, "Yes, I'm aware of how difficult this situation is going to become, but I'm willing to help. Regardless, you all need a scientific study for this epidemic and I have the understanding and ability to study it. I will work to the best of my abilities to bring results. Also, don't worry, I had the video and audio turned off for a few minutes in the elevator." He looked at me with wide eyes, but nodded with his dorky smile. "Woah... Thanks, Armin. I really appreciate it-"

I punched him in his arm right before the elevator door opened, "I'm not doing it for you. But, now we are even. No more of this horribly awkward silence or tension, ok?" He nodded and pat my back, "You always were a good person."  _I_ _'m not, but ok._

We stepped out of the elevator and walked to Eren's room. "We are back!" I called out as we stepped into the room and I shut the door. Eren looked over, "It's about time, guys. You took forever, Jean." They glared at each other. "Shut up, Jaeger. I'm here, aren't I?" I walked over to them and sat at the chair which was at the end of Eren's bed. "Keep it down, will you? It's after visiting hours."

They apologized and Eren went on to explain the situation and all the little details to Jean. The two looked at each other, then to me, grinning. "Well then, welcome to the Resistance, Armin. You already completed an assignment to get the phone. What an overachiever." Jean snickered and I couldn't help but smile. "I was happy to do so." Even frowned, "You should probably give a heads up to Marco." I looked over at them. "Hey, that's the name of the guy I met at the store."

The two looked at each other and Jean sighed, "I swear my world keeps getting smaller every day. Did he have an eye patch and lots of freckles?" I nodded, "Yeah, really nice guy. Woah. We are all already acquainted. Isn't that sort of weird how that works out?" Eren raised an eyebrow, "You seem really excited about this."

_You have no idea, Eren. It's been a lifelong dream to go on an adventure like this. Though, I'm probably over exciting myself._

“It’s not supposed to be exciting. It’s serious. A lot of good people have already died… And I don’t want to lose any more of my friends.” Jean said, looking down at his hands. I nodded, “I understand. I will hopefully be able to release Eren tomorrow, that way we don’t have to bring this to my hospital. I will need to schedule my work around this, so try not to completely put me out of a job, ok?”

Jean and Eren looked at me with smirks, “Nerd.” they agreed and I pouted. “Shut up. Also, my brother is a cop.. So we need to be careful.” Eren looked at me, “Brother? Cop?” I nodded, “Well, he is my adoptive brother. He was a family friend, but something happened with his family… So my family took him in. At work, they call him Commander since he works so hard. His name is Erwin, Erwin Smith.” Jean went pale, “Oh my GOD, Armin. The Commander, Smith, is your _brother_?!” I looked at him, getting nervous. “Y-Yeah, why?”

“I got pepper sprayed by that guy once, it was the worst experience of my life.” Eren snickered, “You probably deserved it, dumbass. But, he won’t affect your work, will he?” I shook my head, “No, he normally isn’t the suspicious type with me. He is a bit protective. But his partner usually keeps him occupied with cases.”

“Well, work on keeping him out of our work and getting Eren out of here. We need him out and about again as soon as possible, especially if we are going to get samples from any titans.” I nodded, “Yes. Also, I am going to need a work station with my lab equipment. I can get you a list.. and I trust you can get me what I need, yes?” I looked at Jean, who was pondering all I was saying. “Yeah, sure. Just get me a list and I will pass it onto Marco. He can get you whatever you need.”

After discussing what I needed and making a list, Jean decided to take his leave. I put his number back into my phone, which I never thought I would ever do. He made sure he had everything, including a copy of Eren’s report and bills, then made his leave. He departed by swatting Eren’s arm, then shaking my hand awkwardly. At least it wasn’t as bad as it was before.

Once Jean left, I looked at Eren who was rubbing the swat mark. “I will try and get you out of here tomorrow, ok?” I said as I sat on the chair beside his bed. It was still warm from Jean’s butt… though the thought disgusted me. But I will admit, he did have a nice ass-- _NO! STOP THINKING OF KIRSTIEN’S ASS. HIS ASS ISN'T MY CONCERN ANYMORE._

Eren nodded, “Sure thing, Armin. Thank you for helping us out. I know we sort of seem pathetic right now, but we have lost a lot of good people. We are so desperate to figure out what’s been killing off our friends.” I nodded, “I understand, Eren. I will do my best.”

He reached up and grabbed my hand, smiling. His eyes had this light in them, determined and excited. “We can do this, Armin. I will get you what you need and we will save this place.. Even though it’s a shitty city. It’s home. I will find Mikasa, I will get revenge for what they did to her and my other friends.” I nodded, shaking his hand. “Alright, Mr. Superhero. Well take your medicine and hit the sack, alright? I need to get home before Erwin calls me.”

I departed with a mind full of ideas and a smile. Eren really was a good person, though he seemed rough around the edges. He had a temper and a hero complex which would probably get him killed, but I found him very interesting. I had him on my mind as I drove home. I had no idea that these would be one of the last peaceful nights for a long time.

As I got home, I tossed my keys onto my counter and shut the door, locking it. I saw that there was a light in the kitchen and heard the TV. Erwin was definitely still up, I wondered if Levi was over. I took off my shoes and left them by the door, I preferred to keep my floors as clean as possible. I walked into the kitchen, seeing a pizza box left on the oven, it still looked hot. Two men sat at the dinner table, discussing some papers. “Hey guys.” I called out. The two men looked over at me and smiled.

“Hey Armin, glad you’re home. We ordered pizza, so help yourself.” Erwin said, smiling happily. I was very lucky to have him as a big brother. After losing his father, who was his only family, he lived with my grandfather and I, until grandfather passed away. We shared this huge house he left behind for us and we enjoyed the company of one another. His partner, Levi Ackerman, looked over at me with the same blank expression. “Welcome home.”

I smiled and walked over to the pizza, grabbing a slice, silently cursing myself for eating something so unhealthy. I had promised to get into better shape this year, but I was failing miserably. Erwin’s love for take out had not helped, at all, since he always ordered extra for me.

“You’re still working? It’s nearly 11:30!” I walked over to them and they both sighed. “Yes, but we don’t work tomorrow, so its okay for us to be up so late. Thanks for the concern, mom.” I swat the back of Erwin’s head. “Okay, sassy. I was just checking.” Levi raised an eyebrow at me, it seemed to surprise him that Erwin was so easy with me. Erwin was usually a very intimidating and terrifying person if you were on his bad side, which most people were, considering he was a cop.

“Relax, we will be finished in a few minutes. Don’t wait up for us. Also, Levi might stay over. That’s cool, right?” I smiled, it was strange that he was asking me for permission, when I was significantly younger than him. “Of course. Levi is always welcome to stay over.” The smaller man nodded to me, “Thank you for your hospitality, Armin.” I smiled and took another slice of pizza, while heading to my living room. I noticed that Levi had tidied up, since I haven’t had the time. He had a habit of cleaning and organizing when he was over. Not that I minded, he did an amazing job.

I sat on the couch, finishing my pizza. My cat Simba ran over, seeing noticing I was home, and plopped right into my lap. He snagged a pepperoni from me and happily allowed me to snuggle him as I watched a rerun of CSI. After I finished my pizza and my episode ended, I scooped up Simba and walked off to my bedroom. I said goodnight to the guys, made sure the house was locked up and went upstairs to my bedroom. I got ready for bed, recollecting everything from today. I will admit, it was strange, but I was excited. Thankfully, it hadn’t been busy that day and I was able to be with Eren for the most part. Tomorrow, I might not be as fortunate, since my shift would be longer and it was coming up to the weekend. People’s stupidity increased starting Friday.

I finally got into pj’s, plugging in my phone and snuggling up to Simba. His purring comforted me as I started to drift off to sleep.

_Tomorrow will really start the adventure. I get Eren out and then I will be needed… Though, I will have to rearrange my schedule. Whatever, I need to get sleep now._

__

I finally calmed myself and lost myself to a nice 9 hours of sleep. If only every night could be like this. No one really appreciates their good night’s rest until they start losing sleep themselves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written a fanfiction! I apologize if it sucks, but I will try my best. 
> 
> My first chapter was sort, but I promise as I continue, they will progressively get longer and more in depth.
> 
> Please leave reviews, I love to read them and improve. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Note: I have a playlist that I am writing this from (I am a music inspired writer). If you would like to listen, just let me know and I will send you the playlist. Thanks!
> 
>    
> \- Dedicated to my cousin Cecily, who has inspired me to be myself and do what I love since I was little. I finally decided to start writing again. -


End file.
